Hana no Monogatari
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: [Bagaikan padang bunga tiada hingga, STARISH adalah warna-warna indah yang akan selalu berharga bagi Masato.] Drabbles. Masato's birthday fic. Implied RenMasa.


_[Bagaikan padang bunga tiada hingga, STARISH adalah warna-warna indah yang akan selalu berharga bagi Masato.]_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli**

**.**

**Hana no Monogatari**

**By Kuriboh Kalap / Kuriitama**

**.**

**Masato centric, analogies, plotless drabbles.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[Terbilang STARISH— ]

.

Nanami Haruka adalah Dandelion mungil yang menolak untuk putus asa.

Sekali Masato pernah menatap iris gadis yang nampak sederhana itu dan kemudian ia seolah dihadapkan dengan sebuah buku cerita. Mata gadis itu menyimpan berjuta misteri, menyimpan rasa unik dan seolah ada keajaiban. Kontras dengan penampilan sederhana dan lembutnya, Masato tahu bahwa Haruka adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah dan tegar.

Sekali saja, Masato ingin memetik sekuntum Dandelion yang terkatung di pinggir jalanan itu untuk kemudian ia terbangkan mimpi-mimpi itu agar menjadi nyata di angkasa.

.

.

Ittoki Otoya adalah bunga Matahari yang selalu tersenyum cerah walau dalam ketidakpastian.

Nyaris tak pernah Masato melihat Otoya yang datang tanpa senyuman. Bagai malaikat yang datang dari khayangan, Otoya tak pernah lelah membagikan kebahagiaan kecilnya pada semua orang. Walau bukan berarti Masato tak pernah tahu akan Otoya yang kadang menjauh lalu menggigil dalam kesepian karena ia terlalu lama ditinggalkan oleh matahari.

Andai Masato adalah Dewa, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah tentu menjadikan bunga matahari itu sebagai malaikat paling istimewa di atas peraduan surga.

.

.

Shinomiya Natsuki adalah Hydrangea terluka yang bersembunyi di balik kelembutan hujan.

Masato tak pernah mampu menolak kebahagiaan serta kepolosan yang dipancarkan Natsuki. Iya adalah orang dengan hati terlembut dan termanis yang pernah Masato kenal. Begitu baik, tulus, pemaaf—patah hati. Begitupun Natsuki tak akan pernah meringis karena luka-luka hati yang ia simpan begitu lama, begitu dalam hingga mungkin tak akan pernah sembuh.

Karena bila bukan ia, maka Masato lah yang akan memayungi Hydrangea tak berkawan itu dari rintikan hujan.

.

.

Ichinose Tokiya adalah Lavender yang meringkuk sepi di balik ketenangan.

Kesan yang selalu Masato dapatkan dari sosok Tokiya adalah kekaleman. Ia selalu bersikap dewasa, tak pernah membiarkan orang-orang di sekitarnya mencicipi rasa pahit, mencegah mereka untuk jatuh dalam kegagalan. Karena Tokiya selalu paling tahu akan betapa perih dan sakitnya penolakan itu. Betapa ia memilih rasa sepi ketimbang menghadapi rasa takut akan pengkhianatan.

Sesekali, Masato ingin duduk menyepi menemani sang Lavender yang kesepian itu—ia tahu bahwa bunga sederhana itu membutuhkan orang untuk menyadari wangi aromanya.

.

.

Kurusu Syo adalah Cosmos yang tetap berdiri walau terkatung dalam tiupan badai.

Satu hal yang paling mencolok dari sang pemuda kecil adalah kegigihannya, betapa ia tak ingin kalah oleh kehidupan dan betapa ia sungguh ingin meraih satu mimpi sederhananya. Masato tak pernah lupa akan tatapan mata Syo, tatapan mata orang yang masih ingin berjuang keras. Tatapan mata yang sealu berkata, 'Aku masih ingin hidup sebentar lagi'.

Karena Masato bukanlah Tuhan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mendoakan sang Kosmos yang hingga detik ini masih bergelut dengan kejamnya cuaca.

.

.

Aijima Cecil adalah Melati kecil yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Semua orang—termasuk Masato—tahu betul bahwa Cecil adala implementasi dari sosok tipikal seorang tuan muda yang belum mengenal dunia. Namun bukan berkecil hati karena kurangnya wawasan, sang pangeran muda itu bersikap layaknya petualang yang ingin mengorek dunia. Antusiasme macam itu tentulah bagus, namun tidak bila tanpa diimbangi oleh selektivitas dan kewaspadaan.

Masato tak pernah keberatan bila ia harus menjadi tukang kebun yang akan menata semak Melati itu hingga ia tumbuh menjadi bunga yang indah nanti

.

.

Jinguuji Ren adalah Mawar yang terlalu febeles.

Bukan karena benci bila Masato tak pernah memandang Jinguuji dengan untaian kata seindah mereka yang lainnya. Hanya saja Jinguuji terlalu identik dengan mawar, begitu klise hingga Masato cuma bisa tertawa.

Dan bukan niat Masato untuk secara tak sengaja tertawa garing ketika ada sebuket bunga mawar tergeletak begitu saja di atas kasurnya setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari.

"Paling tidak ucapkan sesuatu sebelum kau meletakkan hadiah anonim ini di atas ranjangku."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana kalau kubilang 'Selamat ulang tahun, Hijirikawa'?"

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Februari nanti aku balas kasih hadiah ya~?"

"Ogah."

.

.

Hijirikawa Masato adalah Sakura yang bebahagia.

Adalah ketika sang Dandelion menggenggam tangannya, ketika sang bunga Matahari tertawa cerah padanya serta sang Hydrangea mengulurkan tangan dengan hadiah terbaiknya. Ketika sang Lavender tersenyum begitu lembut lalu sang Cosmos membimbingnya dalam pijakan dan sang Melati memberi pelukan—

—ketika sekuntum mawar merah menyisir jalannya melalui helai rambut Masato untuk kemudian tersemat di balik telinganya—

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hijirikawa Masato~~!"

[—adalah kebahagiaan terindah yang pernah ia simpan dalam taman bunganya.]

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**[12 – 29 – 2014] **

**Happy Birthday Hijirikawa Masato~!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Saya stress. Analoginya entah kenapa beneran gagal dinalar. Dan saya ngerasa lemot serius bikin drabble 700k aja butuh waktu sejam orz**

**Yah sudahlah pokoknya hbd ya Masato. #plak**

**.**

**.**

**Kuriitama**


End file.
